whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Demetrius
Demetrius of Antioch also known as Master of Ravens, is a 6th generation Malkavian, a member of the Inconnu's Council of Twelve who believes that has achieved Golconda. Biography In life, he was a wandering Greek scholar traveling around the ancient world trying to learn as much as he could. At the height of his 62 years of age, Demetrius complained that life was simply too short to learn all there was to learn; and an ancient vampire known as Pashedu of Thebes agreed and inflicted the embrace upon him around 320 BCE. After his initial shock and disappointment with the undead condition, he resumed his search for knowledge with renewed resolve. Demetrius sought great influencers trying to discover what was behind the inspiration and insight they produced, but it was in a dream that he met his greatest master yet: Saulot, the Antediluvian of the Salubri himself. In the space of a few hours Saulot imparted upon Demetrius the wisdom of the ages. After the dream wore off the Malkavian had difficulty remembering the full extent of Saulot's teachings, however, the sheer realization that Golconda was real filled him with hope, preventing him from despair even as he's walked blindly its "unmapped road". His Inconnu colleagues obviously see him as mad, but none of them have ever punctured his unwavering faith in himself. To all effects and purposes, Demetrius is convinced that he has reached Golconda despite what the others tell him; he's is always in a good mood, forgiving and forgeting insults very quickly. In truth, his Golconda delusion is reinforced as one of the individual perks granted by the deal made by the Council of Twelve with the demon Nikanuuranu, in order to keep the Inconnu's Hunedoara Castle concealed from the rest of the World of Darkness. A kindly and affable old man, Democritus joined the pact willingly (although naively), thinking it to be for the greater good. Once the pact was joined, the demon all but suppressed Democritus' Beast and the fact that his vampiric derangement also makes him labour under the delusion he doesn't feed (he does, he just doesn't remember it afterward, and usually neither does his vessel), makes for a very compelling ruse. Despite being crazy as a soup sandwich, Demetrius is also respected Master in the Ordo Aegnimatis among the Malkavian clan. Even from Hunedoara he continues to teach younger generations of Malkavians, but over time his influence has grew outside the Ordo, and now he essentially leads a Golconda cult by correspondence. Through judicious use of his Malkavian's gifts he created a persona called the "Master of Ravens", who reaches out from his solitary hermitage to share the peace of Golconda - his pamphlet, Traveling the Unmapped Road, has been translated to several languages. The Master guides his students conscientiously, but if they appear to be too close to achieving their goal, his own avowed bitterness induces him to lead them astray, all without his ever realizing it. Demetrius believes himself to be an honest man and a true teacher of Golconda. Should he ever realize the truth he hides from himself, the shame and remorse would likely drive him truly mad and into the jaws of the Beast. Character Sheet Demetrius of Antioch, the Golcondite Sire: Pashedu of Thebes Nature: Caretaker Demeanor: Guru Generation: 6th Embrace: around 320 B.C. Apparent Age: Late 60′s Physical: Strength 6, Dexterity 6, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 7, Manipulation 7, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 7, Intelligence 7, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 6, Brawl 2, Diplomacy 4, Dodge 4, Empathy 7, Expression 7, Leadership 5, Subterfuge 6 Skills: Crafts (Scribe) 5, Etiquette 3, Meditation 7, Melee 2, Performance (Acting) 4, Research 4, Ride 2, Stealth 1, Survival 3 Knowledges: Academics 6, Clan Knowledge (Malkavian) 4, Clan Knowledge (Salubri) 2, Cryptography 3, Enigmas 6, Finance 1, Investigation 3, Law 2, Linguistics 7 (Arabic, Enochian, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Romanian; others), Occult 3, Science 2, Theology 4 Disciplines: Animalism 5, Auspex 5, Celerity 2, Dementation 7, Dominate 3, Fortitude 7, Obfuscate 6, Presence 4 Backgrounds: Allies 4, Contacts 4, Retainers 2 Virtues: Conscience 5, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 8 Willpower: 8 Derangements: Delusion (attained Golconda) References * Category:Malkavian Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character